PTH amino acids are now routinely analyzed in less than 20 minutes on a 25 x 0.46 cm column of Zorbax ODS (DuPont). A high performance liquid chromatographic (HPLC) method has been developed for the analysis of histidine containing dipeptides, methyl-histidines, polyamines and related amino acids. HPLC has been applied to the analysis of Dansyl (N,N-dimethylnapthylenesulfonyl chloride) and DNP (fluorodinitrobenzene) derivatives of amino acids. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Zimmerman, C.L., Appella, E. and Pisano, J.J.: Advances in the Analysis of Amino Acid Phenylthiohydantoins by High Performance Liquid Chromatography. Anal. Biochem. 75:77-85, 1976. Zimmerman, C.L., Appella, E. and Pisano, J.J.: Rapid Analysis of Amino Acid Phenylthiohydantoins by High-Performance Liquid Chromatography. Anal. Biochem. 77:569-573, 1977.